ArrowAU
by MikKir6453
Summary: Avatar the Last Airbender crossed with Arrow. Work in progress. I don't own this. Please Read and Review
1. Basic Foreword

**I decided that in order to make the Flarrowverse better, I was gonna have something from my favorite cartoon added in: /p  
Bending from Avatar the Last Airbender. So, Bending isn't a common thing in this Universe, it was rare until a portal to the Spirit World exploded./p  
(Like The Particle Excelerator from Flash, only with Lore from the Avatarverse instead of Science) Some Back Story, for now/p  
Somehow, on the Island, Oliver got the Ability to bend Air, and then he learned to master it, as well as his bow.  
Eventually, many people are going to be able to bend all four elements. I'll update this as I have time. This is gonna be every episode of the Flash, Arrow, Legends, Constantine, and Vixen (When I watch them, that is)/p  
Please Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or The Flarrowverse. I probably will update this chapter later, with more bending, and with different words than said.**

Arrow AU. Episode 101

The Story opens with a Starling City News on in a hospital, and The Anchorman says "Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased." The News is then drowned out by a Doctor speaking to a woman, who is waiting in a waiting room The Doctor says to the woman " 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed." The woman briefly has a look of pain on her face, before reverting to her natural expression. The Woman then asks the Doctor "Has he said anything about what happened? The Doctor then replies "No. He's barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found." (They then open the door to the exam room and go inside. Moira says "Oliver" and Oliver turns around to face her. Oliver replies "Mom" as They walk toward each other. Moira takes a look at her son, and, on the Presipice of tears, says "Oh... My Beautiful boy" and they hug. Flash forward twenty minutes, and a black sedan pulls up to a mansion. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stops him, and he tells him "No, I got this, thanks". Moira and Oliver walk into the house. "Your room is just as you left it." Moira tells Oliver "I never had the heart to change a thing". A man, standing at the first landing in the stairwell says "Oliver. It's damn good to see you." Oliver just looks at him "It's Walter" says the man and they shake hands "Walter Steele." "You remember Walter, don't you Oliver?, he was a friend of your father's from the company." Asks Moira, and Oliver walks past Moira, and goes to the maid. "It's good to see you, Raisa" Oliver says." Raisa replies "Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner." "How Wonderful" replies Moira. A girl's voice calls from upstairs "Oliver? Is that you?" Oliver replies "Hey Sis" Thea runs down the stairs and hugs Oliver "I knew you were alive. I knew it. I missed you." Oliver replies "You were with me the whole time."

Later, Oliver is laying on the floor in his room. He flashes back to the beggining of his time on the island. Robert Queen stares at the ship's radar while a man emerges from outside soaking Crew Member tells Robert " The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back." "All right. Inform the crew." Robert tells the man. Oliver asks "Are we in trouble?" "One of us is." replies Robert, Gesturing to Sara.

The Flashback ends, and Oliver greets Tommy Merlyn, who has just shown up at his home. Tommy says " What did I tell you? Yachts suck." He Chuckles. Oliver says "Tommy Merlyn" and they hug. Tommy smiles and says "I missed you, buddy." '

Flash Forward to the Dining room. Everyone is seated at the dinner table. Tommy says "Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think." Thea then asks "What was it like there?" The table goes quiet, and everything gets tense. "Cold" replies Oliver. Tommy, always the one to defuse the tension, says "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Moira says "That sounds like a great idea." Oliver replies "Good. I was hoping to stop by the office." Walter, who was about to take a sip from his wine, stops "Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but before she can hit the floor, Oliver catches her and resets her. Raisa sputters out an apology "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver." Oliver replies in Russian "It's no worry." Tommy looks at him, incredulously, and Raisa is equally stunned. Tommy asks "Dude, you speak Russian?" and Walter says "I didn't know you took Russian at college, Oliver." Oliver replies, coldly "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea. Thea says to her mother "What? I didn't tell him." Oliver replies "She didn't have to" Moira nods in acknowledgement. Moira hesitantly states"Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father." Walter speaks up "We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone." Oliver, Visibly pained says "It's fine." Oliver gets up "May I be excused?" to which Moira nods Tommy shouts "Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy" as Oliver leaves. Oliver falls asleep, by the window on the floor, soaking wet. an hour later, Moira wakes Oliver. He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts his hand to her throat. Moira quakes "Oliver? Wake up. Oliver?"  
Walter bellows "Oliver!" Oliver looks at Walter then down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window, horrified by what he had done  
Oliver stutters "I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry." Walter helps Moira up.

Flash forward three hours into the future. In an Alleyway, Tommy and Oliver walk back to his car when suddenly they are ambushed by armed men who shot them with tranquilizers and Oliver sees one kill an innocent man  
Flash forward to a Desolate warehouse

One of the Kidnapper's speaks to Oliver "Mr. Queen." a hood is yanked of Oliver's head "Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." tases him "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" tases him again. Oliver growls "Yes, he did."  
Kidnapper asks "and what did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor, Also zip-tied Oliver smiles and says "He told me I'm gonna kill you." The Kidnapper laughs "You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair." Oliver shows his hands and retorts "Not anymore."

The first kidnapper attacks Oliver, But Oliver airbends him up into the air, and slams him onto the ground, head first. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses a ball of air to break his neck. The third kidnapper attempts to run for it but Oliver suspends him into the air and growls "You killed that man." Kidnapper 3 pleads "You don't have to do this." Oliver replies "Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret." He breaks his neck with his hands, killing him

Flash forward to the Queen Mansion's Living Room

Detective Lance incredulously asks Oliver and Tommy "So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?" Oliver replies "I don't know. Find him and you can ask." Tommy says "I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it." Detective Lance says, To Oliver "Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"  
Moira speaks up "Were you able to identify the men?" Detective Hilton replies "Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Detective Lance says "Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe." Moira says, obviously at the end of her rope, "I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Detective Lance simply states "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" and then both of the detectives leave.

Oliver is leaving the Mansion when Moira stops him and introduces him to his new bodyguard. "Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on." Oliver tolerantly states "I don't need a babysitter." Walter says to Moira "Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection—" Moira cuts him off "Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need."

Flash forward to In the car. Oliver asks "So...What do I call you?" Dig replies "Diggle's good. Dig if you want." Oliver then asks "You're ex-military?" Diggle replies "Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" (No response) Sir? The car door opens and closes Cars honk. Diggle looks behind to find Oliver gone. He slams on the brake "Sir!" He gets out and looks behind. Oliver is gone. Oliver walks through the slums. He reaches his father's old factory, and he throws his bags over and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and brings to make a base. In a montage he trains intensively - sharpening his skills, both with his Airbending, and Non-Bending. Oliver thinks The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning. The Television Anchorman says "The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary..."Oliver thinks Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet.

Flash forward to a Parking Lot. Adam Hunt, talking a cell phone, barks into said cell phone "You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale. "The Man on the other end replies "Yes, Mr. Hunt." Hunt continues :And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. "he resumes walking to the car when the lights go out and Arrow appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life. Bodyguard 1 says "Unh!" as he's knocked out. Bodyguard 2 says To Hunt "Get in the car!" He fires into the ceiling. The Arrow says "Hey. You missed." Bodyguard 2 cries out "Unh!" as he's knocked to the ground and "Unh! as he's killed. Car door glass smashes. Hunt is pulled out of the car "What? What? Just... just tell me what you want." The Arrow says "You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night." Hunt replies "Or what?" The Arrow replies "Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how." Hunt bellows"If I see you again, you're dead!"

Flash forward to Hunt Multinational Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with The Arrow. He tells them to back at his office by 10PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down. Hunt says "and He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow." The detectives look at each other "What, you don't believe me?" he cries out indignantly. He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow "That maniac put one of my men in the hospital, and one in the morgue." Detective Hilton takes the arrow. Detective Lance snaps back "Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on..." he looks at the arrow then back at Hunt "Robin Hood?" Hunt snaps back with growing fury "Hey, pal." He walks towards him "I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security." Detective Lance says "All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time." They leave Detective Hilton says, incredulously "It looks like Queen was telling the truth." Detective Lance retorts "Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it."

Flash to the Outside of the Queen Mansion Oliver is leaves to go to his party. He opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party. Diggle says "Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party." Oliver gets in and smiles in disbelief. Oliver arrives at the party. As he descends the stairs he brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9.07PM (53 mins left for Adam Hunt to deliver). Tommy sees him and ushers him in.

Tommy signals for the music to end "Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour!" the crowd cheers "Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming." Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage and bellows "We are the champions! We are the champions! Of the world!" Oliver shouts "Thank you very much, everybody!" Tommy says Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie." (gives him a shot) Oliver bellows to the crowd "I missed Tequila!" The crowd cheers

Flash to Hunt Multinational at 9.25PM. Hunts' guards get ready and load their clips into their automatic weapons. Techno music is heard from outside. Hunt cries out "What the hell's going on out there?" Drakon replies "It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island...Oliver Queen."

(Oliver's Welcome Home Party) Oliver and Tommy check out girls. Diggle stands the background. Oliver sees Thea get drugs from a strange guy.

Tommy shouts to be heard over the Music "Hey. Does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden." Oliver replies at a similar volume "Which one is she?" Tommy replies "The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight."" Oliver asks "What's "Twilight"?" Tommy replies "You're so better off not knowing." Oliver sees Thea. Oliver tells Tommy "Back in a minute." Diggle follows him. Oliver grabs Thea aside. Thea shouts to Oliver "Ollie, hey! This party is sick." Oliver demands Thea to tell him "Who the hell let you in here?" Thea replies "I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen."" Oliver says "Well, you shouldn't be here." Thea retorts "Uh, I'm not 12 anymore." Oliver retorts "No. You're 17." Thea says "Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you." Oliver says "I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was away." Thea croaks "Away?" she chuckles "No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals." Oliver replies "I know." Thea shouts in reply "No. you don't." Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce." Girl asks Thea "You have the fun dip?" Thea says in reply to her "'s right-No. I... I must have dropped it." Oliver throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Laurel. Oliver says in surprise "Oh! Oh. You're here." Laurel replies "Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?" Oliver replies "Yeah." Laurel starts by saying "I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong." Oliver replies "If I could trade places with her, I would." Laurel continues "About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know." He replies "Ok." Laurel continues "When she died...did she suffer?" Oliver [Flashback] No. Sarah! [she screams and is ripped away by the ocean] Replies "No."

Laurel says "I think about her every day." Oliver replies "Me, too." Laurel replies "I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here." Oliver's cell phone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10.00PM - Account balance $0 Laurel asks "Something wrong?" Oliver replies "I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll. [He walks back from her] I got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on." Laurel, Hurt, walks towards him angered and shouts "You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest." then she leaves

[Service Hallway] Diggle asks Oliver "Something I can help you with, sir?" Oliver turns around to face Dig "I just wanted a second to myself." Diggle replies "I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of shit. Party's this way." and he Motions to the door Oliver says "It's locked. Diggle goes to check and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him." [Hunt Multinational] Drakon tells the two Detectives "You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert. [Lock latches] It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here." Detective Hilton says "All's clear." Detective Lance says "Yeah." Hunt tells the Arrow "You missed." The Arrow responds "Really?" Hunt shouts "He's here!" Detective Lance says into his comm, "All units, converge! All units, converge!" Detective Lance orders "Go right, go right. On me." The Arrow Disappears. Detective Hilton asks "Tell me you saw that." Detective Lance shouts "Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids. [Booing] Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?" Oliver shouts Jovially "Detective! It's a private party." Detective Lance retorts "Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?" Oliver responds "Who's Adam Hunt?" Detective Lance retorts "He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends, and he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day." Oliver responds "The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody! $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood." The crowd cheers Tommy says to Oliver "Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse." Oliver says,darkly "If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive." Tommy says, shocked "What-h-happened to you on that island?" Oliver says "A lot."Hunt, Bellowing into Phone "What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it! How did he do it?" Laurel says into phone 'If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt." Johanna replies "Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here." Tommy says to Laurel "You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir." Laurel replies "It wasn't really my scene." Tommy says with a laugh "I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out." Laurel said "There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore." Tommy says "Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us." Laurel replies "I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy." Tommy says "Then what would you call it?" Laurel says "A lapse." Tommy retorts "That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again." Laurel retorts "Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy." Tommy retorts "Depends on the girl." Laurel says "I have to go back to work." Tommy says "Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world." Laurel retorts "Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?" Oliver thinks to himself She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island. Moira tells a man in the shadows "The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will." He asks "Should we arrange another abduction?" Moira replies "No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows."


End file.
